<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Between Roses by Semper_Sehun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185491">Love Between Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun'>Semper_Sehun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, M/M, Massage, Porn with Feelings, Prince Oh Sehun, Romance, Royal Gardener Jongin, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every evening, prince Sehun and the royal gardener Jongin meet up in the gardens of the palace. This time around, Jongin has prepared a little surprise for Sehun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>monthlysekai's Royal Treatment</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Between Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a mostly self-indulgent appreciation for Sehun's butt</p><p>monthlysekai's Challenge #4 — Treating them like a royalty</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The glow of the early evening sun tinted the garden into a warm, inviting light. Roses were raking across marble archways that towered over the path he was walking down, their sweet scent filling his nose. The birds were still chirping, but he knew that it was going to be quiet out here in just about an hour, maybe even less. </p><p>The days of summer were starting to become shorter already, but the air was still warm. A butterfly crossed his way, and the young prince admired it’s weightless beauty as it floated through the air in front of him, fluttering towards the sky.</p><p>At this time of the day, there were only very few royal guards on duty in the garden behind the palace, and Sehun knew where all of them were located. At this point, he didn’t even have to put in that much effort to avoid them on his way to the meeting point, but sometimes he did wonder how he had never gotten caught during his evening explorations yet.</p><p>Rounding a corner, Sehun stepped out from beneath the rose-covered archways and turned left, his eyes landing on the colossal, ancient oak that was located at the centre of the royal gardens.</p><p>Turning his head to the right first, then the left, Sehun checked whether the other was there yet, but it seemed like Sehun had been the first one to arrive. A small smile spread on his lips when he thought of the other running late because he could already feel teasing words at the tip of his tongue to rile the other up.</p><p>Just when he was about to step into the circular path that surrounded the ancient tree, strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind.</p><p>Shrieking, Sehun turned his head around only to hear familiar laughter. His eyes were met deep brown ones, and Sehun rolled his eyes, relaxing a little.</p><p>“Did I scare you?” Jongin asked, easing up on the hold on Sehun’s waist so that the other could turn around in his arms to face him.</p><p>“Well, what do you expect? Maybe you should have become an assassin and not a gardener, judging by how silently you can sneak up on me.” Sehun pouted, but of course, he wasn’t actually angry.</p><p>“An assassin, hm? That would be even more scandalous of an occupation for the prince’s lover than just a regular gardener, don’t you think?”</p><p>“You’re not my lover…” Sehun’s brows furrowed and Jongin chuckled.</p><p>“What am I then?”</p><p>“My boyfriend. Lover sounds kind of… raunchy.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you could be so romantic.” Jongin smiled sweetly, but there was a teasing glint in his eyes still. Before Sehun could snark back, however, Jongin leaned in to press their lips together in a sweet, sweet kiss.</p><p>The first kiss followed a second one, longer and deeper this time. Jongin pulled him closer by the waist, their hips pressing together as they kissed, Jongin’s tongue licking into his mouth. </p><p>A small sigh escaped Sehun, and he broke away from the kiss. “Not here, Jongin. You know…”</p><p>“I know… what if we get caught?” He sighed. There was a pretty blush on his cheeks, his lips puffy and wet from kissing. Sehun really had to stop himself from continuing their make-out session right then and there.</p><p>“I prepared something.” Jongin’s words pulled Sehun out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah… come with me.” Letting go of his waist, Jongin reached for Sehun’s hand to pull him towards the tree only to choose the path to the left leading away from it. Glancing around, Sehun checked their surroundings to see if anybody had been watching them, but there was no one to be found.</p><p> </p><p>He almost tripped a couple of times as Jongin pulled him along, leading him down the familiar path until he left their usual route. Normally, they would be headed to the small shed with all the gardening utensils. It wasn’t the most romantic place to sleep with each other, but they didn’t really have many options to begin with. As much as Sehun would like to take Jongin to bed in the palace, it just wasn’t possible. One day maybe, but right now, they had to stick to meeting up in the garden in secret.</p><p>Instead of following the path, Jongin suddenly took a turn to the right and pulled Sehun through a small passage between two large rose bushes. Sehun cursed under his breath as a rose thorn narrowly missed the expensive fabric of his shirt. </p><p>He almost walked into Jongin when the other suddenly halted. Gently bumping against him, Sehun caught sight of something on the ground and his eyes widened.</p><p>“You… did all that?” He asked, his chin resting on Jongin’s shoulder.</p><p>He could practically feel Jongin blush, his soft giggle telling Sehun that he was a little bit embarrassed. “Do you like it?”</p><p>“I love it.”</p><p>There, on the ground, Jongin had spread out a large blanket. It was surrounded by candles and flower petals that seemed to stem from roses. There was a small bottle, most likely filled with some sort of oil, conveniently placed there too.</p><p>“So you’re secretly a romantic after all,” Sehun mumbled and pressed a soft kiss to Jongin’s cheeks, arms wrapping around the other’s waist.</p><p>“You were so stressed with the preparations for the tournament…” Jongin explained, cheeks still red. “I thought maybe this would help you relax. I thought a massage could help.”</p><p>“You’re so sweet,” Sehun mumbled. It was true, he’d been majorly stressed these days. There was a sword-fighting tournament about to take place in the castle and Sehun had been practising for it for months, mostly because his parents expected their youngest son to perform well against the knights from the entire kingdom. However, Sehun had never really done well with pressure and especially in the past week, he’d felt rather strung out. It seemed like Jongin wanted to work out these knots in his back and Sehun felt thankful.</p><p>Stepping away, Sehun let his hands linger on Jongin for a moment before beginning to unbutton his shirt. It was a shirt meant for sleeping, but it was probably still worth more than all the clothing articles combined that Jongin was wearing. Golden threads were woven into the stark white fabric in intricate patterns, but Sehun discarded it on the ground as if it was worth nothing at all.</p><p>Next came his pants, followed by his undergarments. He was already half-hard from anticipation and he could feel Jongin’s eyes on his exposed cock, a smug smile forming on his lips. He was no longer embarrassed by his nudity in front of the other. Jongin knew Sehun’s body as well as his own, if not better, and Sehun certainly was aware of the effect he had on Jongin in return. The bulge he spotted in his suede pants was just another sign of it.</p><p>He didn’t waste much time, lying down on the blanket with his face down. The warm summer breeze caressed his skin, but he wished it was Jongin’s hand. Turning his head, his eyes fixated the other, raising his ass a little to tease.</p><p>“What are you waiting for?”</p><p>Jongin didn’t need to be told twice. In just a split second, he was kneeling beside Sehun, reaching for the oil.</p><p>“It’s rose oil, your favourite.”</p><p>Sehun just hummed in approval, his chest swelling with the love he felt for Jongin. </p><p>The first touch of the other’s hands on his back made Sehun suck in a breath. He’d known that it was coming but the touch had still taken him by surprise. Yet, it didn’t take long for him to melt into the touch, eyes fluttering shut at the good feeling.</p><p>Jongin’s hands were working his back like magic. He began with spreading the ointment on Sehun’s back gently, his hot palms circling over Sehun’s broad back from his shoulders down to his hips. Whenever they came closer to Sehun’s ass, Sehun raised it a little as an invitation, but Jongin would ignore it, moving his hands back up again. The other took his time, moving on to work out all the kinks in Sehun’s neck and shoulders. A few moans slipped from Sehun’s lips, less from arousal but rather from relaxation. Up until now, he hadn’t realized how strung tight he had really been.</p><p>Just when Sehun thought he was about to actually drift off to a light slumber, Jongin’s fingers suddenly began to move lower again. First, it was just a light movement down his spine, a steady up and down. However, the fingers dipped lower with every stroke, sending shivers down his spine. By the time Jongin’s finger had reached the dip where Sehun’s back met the beginning of his ass, his cock had started swelling up again in interest.</p><p>From one second to the other, the hands were gone again and Sehun mewled. He could hear a quiet chuckle from the side, but he was too lazy to open his eyes.</p><p>“Stop being so impatient, Sehunnie.” Jongin’s deep, soft voice sounded like honey. “I’m just getting more of the oil. You like it when it’s wet, right?”</p><p>Sehun’s breath got caught in his throat and he nodded although Jongin probably wasn’t even looking.</p><p>A second later, he could feel the other shift again, anticipation building up.</p><p>However, when Jongin’s fingers finally touched his skin again it wasn’t even close to where he wanted them to be. </p><p>“Oh, we can’t forget about your legs, can we?” It was clear that Jongin was toying with him and Sehun loved and hated it at the same time.</p><p>Starting at his calves, Jongin began to massage Sehun’s legs. He took his time pressing his thumb into the strong muscles, tracing invisible patterns and loosening up the tensions. With every inch that Jongin moved up higher on his leg with his palms, Sehun began to feel even more impatient. By the time Jongin’s fingers were touching the sensitive skin of the backside of his thighs, Sehun was squirming, wishing for him to move higher… or between his legs right away.</p><p>Sehun right out mewled when Jongin’s hand left his thigh to move back to the other calf.</p><p>Jongin was chuckling again, clearly amused by Sehun’s struggle. “You’re cute when you’re annoyed.”</p><p>“Shut up, I’m your prince. You’re supposed to give me what I want, right?”</p><p>“Ah…” A deep rumble erupted from Jongin’s throat, he was laughing. “Well, my dear prince, I guess I’m just teaching you a lesson on patience today. It’s a virtue, isn’t it? I bet your parents would be delighted.”</p><p>“Oh god,” Sehun grumbled. “Keep my parents out of this, okay? I will stop whining.”</p><p>“You’re so easy to play.”</p><p>With that, Jongin gave Sehun’s ass a soft slap, the round globe jiggling at the impact. Sehun gasped.</p><p>However, instead of finally giving Sehun’s ass the massage it deserved, Jongin sat back and began to work on Sehun’s other leg, giving it the same procedure as the first one.</p><p>By the time his fingers were beginning to inch higher again, Sehun was seriously considering grabbing the oil and fingering himself. </p><p>However, when Jongin’s fingers suddenly moved from the back of his thighs to between his thighs, Sehun stilled.</p><p>Gently, the other was drawing circles on the sensitive skin. Instinctively, Sehun spread his legs, his hard cock pulsing between his legs.</p><p>Of course, Jongin wasn’t even thinking of touching him there yet.</p><p>“You’re so hard. You’re probably leaking onto the blanket, aren’t you?”</p><p>The words sent a wave of heat crashing into Sehun and he lifted his ass a little only to do a little rolling motion, his cock rubbing against the blanket. Precum leaked from the tip and Sehun bit his lips to stop sounds from tumbling from them.</p><p>It was enough of an answer for Jongin and the other chuckled slightly, his fingers still tracing invisible lines into Sehun’s inner thigh before suddenly, the hands disappeared only for two hands to come back to cup Sehun’s ass cheeks, spreading the oil evenly. Jongin’s thumbs were positioned at the underside of his ass, the touch of his thumbs close to stimulating his perineum but not quite close enough at the same time.</p><p>Slowly moving his thumbs, Jongin caressed the smooth skin of Sehun’s ass, enjoying the feeling as Sehun squirmed beneath him. His own cock was throbbing in his now too-tight pants, aching for attention.</p><p>When Jongin’s finger began to ghost over the crack of Sehun’s ass, the other arched his back a little, his head turning around as far as he could to look at Jongin with lidded eyes. “Please, Jongin…”</p><p>There was really no way he could resist the other’s pleading while already looking as if Jongin had already fucked him for half an hour when in reality, he’d just given him a thorough massage.</p><p>Thankfully, Jongin’s fingers were still oily enough. Sliding his index finger down Sehun’s crack until he found his hole, he circled it to tease some more before finally pushing in. There was little to no resistance, Sehun’s hot and tight body taking him in easily. </p><p>“Did you finger yourself before we met?” Jongin asked, the realization making his cock throb. He was pretty sure he was leaking into his undergarments by now, but this was about Sehun.</p><p>“You know I do that most of the times. I want to be clean and ready for you.” Sehun muttered, but Jongin could see the redness in his cheeks. It was cute that he still felt shy even after Jongin had seen all of him countless times before.</p><p>Sehun didn’t respond, instead, he caressed Sehun’s ass with his free hand while the other began to move inside of Sehun. One by one, Jongin was able to work up to four fingers rather quickly due to Sehun having stretched himself prior to their meeting. Yet, Jongin still wanted to do a proper job, scissoring his fingers and pumping them in and out of him. In all honesty, it was mostly due to the heavenly sounds that it made Sehun release and he just loved seeing the other fall apart under his ministrations.</p><p>All of a sudden, Sehun let out a gasp when Jongin hit that bundle of nerves within him. His cock jerked between his legs, more precum oozing from it.</p><p>“Ah, there it is.” Jongin hummed, missing the spot on purpose with the next stroke of his fingers only to surprise Sehun by hitting it again with the one after.</p><p>Now that he had found the other’s sweet spot, more and more sounds began to fall from Sehun’s lips, quiet but frequent. </p><p>“Imagine if someone caught us,” Jongin mumbled, glancing around to check whether they really still were in private. However, there was no sign of anyone being close-by, the rose bushes shielding their hiding spot effectively. “What would the guards think? Catching the prince in the garden, ass up and the royal gardener’s fingers deeply buried within?”</p><p>“I- I’d rather have your cock in me, Jongin.” Sehun glared at him, cheeks red and eyes lidded.</p><p>“Come on, fuck me. Please.”</p><p>Originally, Jongin had planned to make Sehun come like this, just with his fingers massaging his prostate until he came untouched. He knew the other could do it, they’d done it before and it had been hot as hell, but with Sehun’s begging and his own desire burning him up, Jongin could no longer resist the prince’s pleas.</p><p>Pulling his fingers out, he carelessly wiped his fingers on the blanket before undoing his pants. He pulled the suede pants down just enough to pull his hard, leaking cock out of his undergarments, giving himself a couple of strokes. A soft moan fell from his lips and in the corner of his eye, he caught Sehun watching him while biting his lip.</p><p>After Jongin had oiled himself up with some more ointment, he pushed his pants down a little more before positioning himself behind Sehun, lowering his hips and guiding his cock until the leaking head was pressing against Sehun’s stretched hole. He didn’t push in right away, instead rubbing his cock against Sehun’s hole, drawing a moan from both of them. The sound got stuck in Sehun’s throat when Jongin finally pushed in, sinking into him until he bottomed out.</p><p>Jongin was pretty sure that neither of them was going to last particularly long, but it didn’t matter. Together, they began to build up a rhythm, Jongin’s hips were slapping against Sehun’s ass as he held him in place with his palms around his waist. Sehun’s hand had snuck between his legs, stroking his own cock as Jongin fucked into him from behind.</p><p>“Kiss me.” Sehun suddenly breathed, and Jongin didn’t hesitate, pulling the other up so that Sehun’s back was pressed against his chest, his cock still snug inside of him as their lips crashed together clumsily because of the angle. Like this, their movements became less precise, but it didn’t matter. It only took a couple more thrusts from Jongin until Sehun was coming, hot cum erupting from his cock in spurts, coating the blanket. When his walls tightened around Jongin, it tipped the other over the edge too, his cock buried inside of him as he filled Sehun up with his cum.</p><p>When Jongin finally pulled out, his cum leaked from Sehun’s hole, running down his leg. They were both still panting hard, but Jongin leaned in for another kiss anyways. When they parted again, they were both smiling.</p><p>“One day, we’ll be doing this and won’t have to hide. One day, you’ll bed me in the royal chambers as my husband.” Sehun mumbled against Jongin’s lips. With every inch of his body, Sehun could feel Jongin and in moments like these, Sehun felt so full of love that he couldn’t find the words to describe it.</p><p>He smiled softly, his eyes fluttering shut.</p><p>“One day.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you enjoyed this little fic. I'm pretty sure that one day, Sehun's and Jongin's wish will become true and they won't have to hide anymore. Until then, they will keep meeting in the evenings to share their love for each other.</p><p>I would really appreciate if you left Kudos and comments ♥️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>